What If He Kissed Her
by WhenYouBelieve
Summary: This story takes place while the Fairy Tail Gang is getting their second origin release and Erza just stumbled down the cliff with Jellal. This is a one shot lemon between Jellal and Erza. Enjoy.


As Erza and Jellal's faces neared each other, Jellal stopped.

"What's wrong?", Erza asked eyes still closed and lips slightly parted.

Jellal turned his face and said, "I can't." Erza opened her eyes and stared at Jellal. He eased himself off of her and Erza remained lifted on her elbows.

"What is the matter Jellal?", Erza slightly irritated asked. Jellal just continued looking off at the sunset, face slightly stained with pink.

"I can't do this… not here, not with you.", Jellal sat up. Erza's eyes lowered.

"I'm sorry Jellal. I must have read the situation wrong… I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I'll just go." Erza began to stand up but was caught mid stand by Jellal grabbing her wrist.

"You didn't read the situation wrong… it was my fault for not being able to control myself."

Erza looked down on him and said, "Stop trying to control yourself, stop blaming yourself, stop hurting yourself… I forgive you. I love you Jellal, why can't you see that." Jellal's eyes widened as he looked up at Erza.

"You… love… me?" His grip tightened on her wrist momentarily and then loosened again. He dropped his hand to the ground and looked away from Erza.

"Go while you still can…" Erza kneeled down in front of him and forced him to look at her by cupping his face in her hands and turning it towards her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm tired of running away from you… from us. I'm tired of putting up a front that everything is okay when in reality… I don't want to be without you. Jellal please just let yourself go if only for this moment then I will be happy." Jellal placed his hands over hers and slid them up and down the length of her arms. Erza might have been a mighty warrior, but her skin was still as smooth as a cherry blossoms petal.

"Jellal answer me!", Erza cried frantically. Jellal's composure was starting to slip further and further away.

"I don't deserve you… that is what I'd tell myself to keep my feelings for you at bay…", Jellal gently wiped the tears that began to well in Erza's eyes away, "but I love you Erza Scarlet… I always have. Being down here with you is conjuring up too many emotions and I'm afraid I won't be able to stop if I get caught up with you down here."

"Then don't stop… don't ever stop," Erza hands slipped from his face to around his neck and she closed the distance. Jellal surprisingly did not turn away nor hesitate, he wrapped his arms around Erza's waist to pull her in closer. Erza's and Jellal's tongues fought over dominance in the others mouth. Their kiss continued on for what seemed like an eternity. All the lost time and all the stifled emotions were beginning to take rise in between Erza and Jellal. Jellal broke the kiss and breathed heavily in Erza's ear. Erza had a mix of hers and Jellal's saliva glistening on her bottom lip as she looked into the sky.

Jellal placed his head in the crook of Erza neck and whispered, "Erza?"

"Yes Jellal."

"Is it okay to continue… I can no longer hold back my feelings for you?"

"Please do as you wish, I won't stop you." As if those words had unleashed an animal within Jellal, he pushed Erza back on the sand. He placed one knee in between her legs and the other rested on the outside of her left leg. He leaned over and kissed her fervently. He was much rougher than he was the other time he kissed her. Erza became weak under him. He snaked one hand under her waist to pull her in closer to him and the other caressed her side. It hadn't dawned on them that they were out in the open, but little did that matter to them now. If anyone saw then so be it. When Jellal finished ravishing her mouth he landed softer kisses on her lips and then gently sucked on her bottom one until it became a bright red. He released her from his hold and propped himself up with his arms to admire her.

"You're beautiful." Erza simply blushed and looked to the side in embarrassment. Jellal took his cloak off and tossed it to the side. He then removed his black muscle shirt and tossed that to the side as well. Erza's eyes lit up like a little kids on Christmas when her eyes beholded Jellal's perfectly sculpted body. Jellal licked his lips and he eyed his sweet Erza. If there had been anything holding him back… even an ounce… it was gone for sure. He had to have her, in everyway. He backed up a little bit and put Erza's left leg on the outside of his legs. He grabbed both of her legs by the back of her knees and pulled her up onto his lap. Erza still laid back as he placed his hands on her hips and bent his head down into the moist area in between her legs. Her face turned completely red when she felt him sniff then lick her throbbing mound from the outside of her lace undies.

"Jellal…", Erza accidentally allowed his name to escape her lips which urged him on. He propped her thighs on his shoulders and used his left thumb to smoothly slide the soaked fabric of her underwear over to the side and out of his way. He kissed her softly and felt her back arch and her hips moved closer into him. He smiled and then licked her from the bottom of her folds to the top where her protruding clitoris lay awaiting his treatment. He sucked and played with it for a while before returning to her throbbing mound. He wasted no time sticking his tongue deep inside of her and began to tease and tantalize her.

"Jel-ahhh...mmm-lal… I can't-aghhh…", Erza couldn't get a single thought out from the way Jellal expertly set her whole body and mind on fire. Jellal was going to work on Erza and she was so close to cumming when he suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes and they connected with his.

"Why… did you… stop?", she asked through breaths. Jellal smirked and just enjoyed his view.

He then replied with, "Because you still have your clothes on." He let her legs down off of his shoulders and ordered her to sit up. The mighty Titania, Erza Scarlet obeyed and immediately sat up. The burning sensation in between her legs was throwing her mind into a haze. She couldn't think properly. She suddenly felt a hand slide between her legs and insert a finger into her. She immediately tightened around the finger that was teasing her.

"The longer you take to get undressed the more I'm going to tease you," Jellal whispered in her ear while inserting a second finger into her and slowly pumping in and out. Erza whimpered but used her all of her might to pull her dress up and over her head. Jellal smiled at the lace bra she sported proudly showing off her erect pink nipples. He leaned forward and licked the left one which sent Erza's head flying back. Noticing that the bra had a front clasp Jellal decided to deal with the bra and panties himself. He stuck the index finger of his free hand under the clasp and skillfully popped it open with a small tug of his finger. That sent Erza double D's flying from the cups and hanging freely in front of him. He then inserted a 3rd finger into Erza and Erza could no longer take it she fell back onto the sand and bucked her hips with each pump. Jellal bit the corner of his lip as he sped up his hand motions. Erza's moans and cries filled the ear. Her entire body began to convulse and before long Jellal's hand was covered in a white milky substance emitting from Erza's body. He slid his fingers out and slid one into his mouth licking it completely clean. He then slid another into Erza's mouth which eagerly accepted it and sucked on it until that one was also clean. He smiled and leaned over her mound and licked a trail up to her voluptuous breasts. He then fondled one and sucked on the other while he inserted the 3rd finger into Erza's mouth for her to clean off. He sucked her breast so hard her nipple was hard as a rock, he then made quick work of the other one. Once his fingers were clean and her nipples were hard as could be. He stood up.

"Wh-where are you g-going?" Erza asked confused as to why he suddenly stood up. Then her questioned was answered when Jellal kicked off his boots, undid his pants and let them drop to the ground… along with his boxers. Erza's eyes widened at what stood in front of her. Jellal had a smirk on his face and got down on his knees in front of her. He gently slid her now completely drenched lace panties off and tossed them to the side. He positioned himself in between her legs so that his tip was right at her entrance.

"Erza…"

"Yes Jellal?"

"Will you be mine?"

Erza reached her arms up to him and pulled him down onto her with her hand tightly holding on to his back and whispered in his ear, "Always."

After hearing that Jellal slowly slid into Erza, his entire length was filling her up.

A few tears slid down Erza's cheeks and Jellal noticed them and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Erza, am I hurting you?"

"No… I'm just so happy that you're finally here with me like this."

Jellal smiled and kissed all of her tears away and started pumping in and out of her.

"Agghh...unnhh...ahh-Jellal….you feel so….mmmm-good."

Jellal began moving faster which elicited louder moans from Erza, they became so loud he had to silence her with his lips.

"Did you hear something just now?", Natsu asked Lucy. Lucy rolled over half asleep and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"N-N-N-N-Natsu what are you doing in my bed!" Lucy kicked Natsu square out the window.

"Lucy-chaaaaannnn!", Natsu screamed as he flew off into the sky.

Erza was nearing her climax once again but right before she hit Jellal pulled out and flipped her over.

"Jellal wha-", before she could finish her sentence she was filled up again by Jellal entering her from the back. Her arms became weak and she soon found her face pressed against the warm and wet sand. Jellal hands slid down Erza's back and held on tightly to her shoulders for extra support while he quickly and smoothly rammed into her over and over again. This time both Jellal and Erza were approaching their climax. Jellal reached around Erza's waist and pulled her up so that her back was now on his chest and his other hand groped her left breast and Erza's hands reached around her. One gripped the back of his neck and the other his left buttock. She arched her back and turned her head so that they were looking in each others eyes now. They kissed as they both reached their climatic end.

"Erza!"

"Jellal!"

Their silhouettes fit perfectly together in the light of the sunset. They fell onto the sand right as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

"Jellal?", Erza called while rolling over to come face to face with him.

"What is it Erza?", Jellal answered while moving out of Erza and sliding off to the side.

"I'm glad I found you at that cliff today," Erza chuckled. Jellal smiled and cupped her face.

"Me too."

"Please don't stay away too long…"Erza said while fighting back tears knowing that her love was soon going to leave her again.

Jellal wiped them with his thumb and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "I won't be as far away as you think. If you want me then just call me… I'll come right away."

"I'm glad," Erza reluctantly said as she snuggled closer into the arms of her love.

"I just… have this strange feeling like I'm forgetting something important." Jellal said while pulling Erza in closer. There was no response, Erza was fast asleep. Jellal closed his eyes as well… whatever it was could wait.

"Did that really just happen?" a red faced Meldy asked Ultear.

"Yup. This is what happens when you have built up emotions for over 7 years. I'm glad," Ultear said shutting off her orb.

"And I'm disgusted, we should have never went looking for him!" Meldy closed her eyes.

"Oh grow up already…", Ultear said while patting Meldy's head, "He deserved it."


End file.
